Dellrlous
Dellrlous, also known as Delly is an editor, a film maker, and makes Short Machinimas along with other fun series. He is one of the few hosts of Robloxians React. He got a bigger boost for his channel from some Five Nights at Freddy's videos, but regarding that, he has some pretty swell content. History DELLRLOUS created his channel the middle of 2012 during the summer, after he was tired of the MrLegoRacers channel he made in May, of 2009. One of his videos titled Lego Racers - Rocket Racer Now has up to 550,000+ views and 500+ likes. The DELLRLOUS channel was originally named IanZTV. The Z''' standed for his last name and he felt like adding '''TV at the end because it was needed. And plus, IanZ was already taken. Sometime in 2013, he started making Minecraft videos, which was a phase that didn't last very long. The same thing happened when he transferred to Call of Duty videos. We didn't get a specific link for either of the minecraft or call of duty videos, but he did give us a list of some old videos. "I actually regret doing COD on my channel, because it really wasn't really fun, more of a stressful time." -'DELLRLOUS' In May of 2014, he made his first roblox short called, Ian Eats The Bone, a recreation of a KFC commercial. The video barely got any views, which later then resulted for him to unlist it. He had hit more attention for his channel after uploading "Kids React To IanZTV," which is now blocked worldwide. Aside from that, the video actually inspired TheGreatZekrom to start a new big hit series called, Robloxians React, which DELLRLOUS is a host of now. After that, Delly started posting on a subforum called Video Creations with Roblox, which actually helped ALOT for the growth of his channel, and started getting 6-10 subscribers daily. But a few months after that, he stopped uploading more frequently, which led him into losing subscribers, and not getting as much subscribers anymore. After he uploaded a few FNAF videos, his channel went flying up in ratings, subscribers, likes, etc. He was very satisfied when he came back from vacation, because he did not realize how big of a craze it was, and only made it because he enjoyed the original game. On Dec 30, 2014, a few days after christmas, he released a joke #DramaAlert which hit over 2k views today, but as the series progressed, many people started to annoy him about the series, sometimes when there was so much drama, and other times when the series was considered a ripoff. He also started "THE ROBLOX YOUTUBER HUNGER GAMES," which included many robloxian youtubers in a fighting simulation. Series Roblox Youtuber Interviews This series was started in March of 2015, and was forgotten after awhile, but Delly has hinted many previews that episode 2 will come out. The first episode was with TheGreatZekrom and has 1.3k views at the moment. Season 1 1. Roblox Youtuber Interviews - TheGreatZekrom Forgotten Roblox Games This series was started near Roblox Youtuber Interviews, in March 7th, 2015. This was also considered a "forgotten" series which is pretty ironic. He ensured that there will be more episodes to both Roblox Youtuber Interviews and Forgotten Roblox Games. Season 1 Forgotten Roblox Games - The Classic Escape The Prison Obby Discarded Series #RobloxDramaAlert This series started in December, 2014 as a recreation of KEEMSTARx's news channel, DramaAlert. Delly started this series originally as a joke, but soon went on, but was canceled after about 3 episodes. It wasn't canceled because of the hatred it got, but because of the laziness he had in him and the annoyance people gave him. Season 1 1. DataRaven Attacks Fave! #DramaAlert - Epikrika8332 Blocked , Tunamis Tweets 2. DarkEtherz Calls Out Bodil40 #DramaAlert Kasodus Interview - Sly Leaked Episode 3 was deleted, as proven was a hoax. Friends Some of his friends are, * HashtagWatermelon * FancyFame * SlyFox119 * KasoduS * MrSammeh * TheFancyJoker * Calirolls * Others Trivia *Delly was part of a discontinued developer team, "Slick and Swaggy," and is now part of "Insanatic Games". Both positions he had in them was GFX and rarely a builder. *Delly released one of his video sets as a game on roblox called, Dellrlous' House *Did I mention, BOOPIE? Category:Random Shorts Category:Skits/Machinimas